1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to the field of lighting sources and lamps, in particular to an electrical lamp to be placed on a table top or other surface for a combination of directed, diffused, and decorative lighting.
2. Background Art
Currently when dining at a table, picnicking, or gathering around a table surface for games, cards, and the like, candles, chandeliers, and other types of lighting fixtures are used to illuminate the area where persons are grouped. For dining, in particular, it is often desired that the lighting be controlled so that the illumination is conducive to viewing food and other persons sitting nearby, but not so overpowering as to inhibit the ambiance.
Each of the prior art lighting sources has limitations. Candles are messy, require igniting with a match or mechanical lighter, and are prone to having their flames being blown out inadvertently or dying out due to manufacturing defects in the candle. Overhead lighting is often not properly designed to light the surface adequately without directing light into the faces of the persons at the table. Many table lamps are not properly sized to be positioned on a dining room or picnic table and also do not provide the type of directional lighting that is appropriate for this setting. Further, these types of lighting sources require connection to an AC electrical power outlet with electrical cords. Most battery-powered lights, such as flashlights, are not appropriate for lighting a table setting. Fuel-burning lamps, such as kerosene lamps and the like, are also inappropriate for many settings.
On many occasions table settings further include flowers or a decorative object to be the focal points of the persons attending the dining occasion. Lighting and decor are both important at functions such as meals, parties, and games where persons are gathered around a table surface.
It would be useful to have a portable lighting source well-suited for a dining situation that provides directional lighting to the table surface without being overpowering or shining directly into the faces of the persons situated around the table area. Such a lighting source would ideally be powered from an isolated power source, such as batteries so that it could be readily transported to the location where lighting is required. The lighting source would be sized so as not to interfere with the limited surface area available on table surfaces. Ideally, the lighting source would provide directional lighting at the same time as diffused or translucent lighting to provide an appropriate ambiance. Finally, the lighting source would also serve a decorative purpose providing a focal point for the persons gathered around a table surface. Such a lighting source would eliminate the concern of providing appropriate lighting and decorative objects for every occasion.
Against the foregoing background, the present invention was developed.
The apparatus of the invention is portable lamp for providing mixed direct and diffused light. The lamp is especially suited for providing pleasant lighting conditions at a table or workbench. A hollow cover is mounted upon a base. A light bulb inside the cover provides light, the bulb being powered by a self contained power source such as a battery. The cover, which may be spherical, has a translucent upper portion for transmitting diffused light, a medial transparent portion for transmitting undiffused light directly to the tabletop, and an opaque lower portion. A conical shaped reflector within the cover serves to reflect light emitted by the bulb to the translucent and transparent portions of the cover. Colored translucent disks may be removably attached inside the cover to add color to the diffused light.
According to one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a lamp apparatus for providing direct and diffused lighting, the lamp comprising a hollow globe substantially enclosing an interior space, the globe comprising an upper translucent portion, a medial transparent portion, and a lower opaque portion; a light bulb socket located within the interior space; and a reflector within the interior space and extending radially outward from the socket for directing light from the bulb toward the medial transparent portion. Preferably, the hollow cover is a substantially spherical globe. The base may be integrally molded with the lower opaque portion, while the upper translucent portion may be threadably engagable with the medial transparent portion. Preferably, the upper translucent portion comprises an upper hemisphere, the medial transparent portion comprises an equatorial band, and the lower opaque portion comprises a lower hemisphere. A power supply preferably is self-contained within the interior space.
A light bulb is removably insertable into each of the sockets, which bulb may be an incandescent bulb or a light emitting diode. The reflector preferably extends radially outward from the socket for directing light from the bulb toward the upper translucent portion and the medial transparent portion. A preferred embodiment of the inventive lamp also features a stem depending downward from an inside surface of the upper hemisphere, and at least one thin translucent disk removably attachable to the stem. When the translucent disk is attached to the stem, the perimeter of the at least one disk contacts the inside surface of the upper hemisphere. The at least one disk ideally is a plurality of interchangeable disks of differing colors.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a lighting source that meets all of these needs as they are currently unmet by the prior art. A primary advantage of the present invention is that it readily accommodates table surfaces for dining or other occasions, providing appropriate lighting as well as serving a decorative function.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out.